Why?
by Lykouleon
Summary: AU/It was a tragic day for Ichigo Kurosaki. But why did it have to be him? The one he always asked for help and looked up to? Why him? A dark fic. Rated M for mentions of sex and violence. COMPLETE
1. Why?

Blood. It was everywhere. Everywhere in the small house. On the walls, on the floor, and around the bodies of 3 dead bodies. The faces were too distorted for one the even recognize who the people were when they were alive. The bodies were all placed in different locations in the house. One lay in the middle of the living room with various major cuts and gashes. It was the tallest of the three. A male with blood stained black hair. Another lay on the floor in the small kitchen, limbs cut to shreds. Dark blonde hair. Only a young girl. The other lay on its chest at the top of the stairs. Evidence that the being had tried to run. It only made it to the top of the stairs before it collapsed. It had black medium length hair and it was another young girl.

The three were dead. Massacred in their own home. The several cuts throughout their bodies were large and still bleeding. Something thin yet large had caused those injuries and it wasn't too long ago. It was a horrifying scene. The living room was soaked in blood, the kitchen too. However, upstairs there wasn't any blood. No blood in the rooms upstairs of on the walls, excluding the blood that surrounded the black haired girl at the top of the stairs.

It wasn't all that quiet in the house. There were sounds of something creaking and then several banging noises. Screams of agony could be heard, coming from a room upstairs. It came from a room that belonged to a teen, an orange haired boy. The house wasn't all that vacant of life after all.

In the room, on the bed, was the teen. He was screaming in pain, sweat on his body from fear and exhaustion. But why?

On top of the teen, was a larger male who was nude. The teen, too, was nude. The larger male had short brown hair that was pulled back to make him look like a sinister man. This man was raping the teen.

The upstairs half of the house wasn't really all that void of blood. Blood was stained onto the bed from the crime that man was committing.

The penetrations hurt so badly. Every thrust caused the boy to cry out in pain. He was bleeding. Bleeding down were the man mercilessly pounded into him. But the man didn't care. He was too busy enjoying himself. Groaning out in pleasure as he continued his crime. His lean, muscular body glistened in the moonlight from sweat and even blood. His hands were soaked with the red substance. His face splattered with the red liquid.

He was the murder and now the rapist. His first three victims were the man and two young girls.

The man soon came, his semen filling the teen. It was over now. The pain wasn't, though. It still hurt. Throbbing pain. The teen only cried, now afraid that he would be killed. Killed just like the rest of his family. But maybe it wasn't so bad. He could be with his family in the afterlife. He only wished for a quick and painless death.

But it never came. The man instead of killing the teen slipped out of the boy and quietly got off the bed, dressing himself. The orange headed boy stared in horror and fear at the male as he turned to look back at the teen, fully clothed in a black professional suit. There was blood on it as well.

"Goodbye, Kurosaki. I had a good time today. I do hope you tell no one about this. I will see you soon at school. Try not to be late again."

The man gave the one he called Kurosaki a wicked grin, picking up a sheathed sword that was set against the night stand and left.

Crying. That was all that could be heard in the house for the rest of the night. Ichigo Kurosaki was the man's fourth victim that night.

* * *

Flashing lights. They were everywhere. Cop cars were blocking any entry into the Kurosaki Clinic while policemen surveyed the area and didn't permit citizens to cross into the crime scene. All of the men there, policemen, medical personal and investigators, had grim faces on, unable to comprehend that such a brutal murder could be done in such a peaceful neighborhood. They couldn't believe that even a young teenager was raped in the safety of his own home after he may have witnessed the death of his father and two sisters.

The bodies were slowly being carried out of the house by medical personal on stretchers after investigators had taken enough pictures of the scene and gathered all the evidence they could find. Unfortunately, they had little evidence to use against their unknown suspect. However, they did have a small sample of the suspect's semen that was found on the teen's bed sheets. Hopefully it would be enough to make sure that the one who committed the crime was behind bars.

Everything seemed to move so slowly for the teen. When the police had arrived, it seemed like ages until they found him on his bed, bloody and nude. He freaked out, though, when the men had gotten close to him, believing that one of the guys was the man who raped him. He had screamed at the person in fear and even tried to get away from the man by running but only ended up cornering himself. At that time he was hallucinating, seeing what wasn't there. It took a while for the policemen to calm the boy down and safely get him out of the house.

What was weird to the police is that they saw no injuries on the boy, excluding the tearing down there. But they didn't suspect him. It was obvious somebody was invited in and when they had the chance, they went on the attack, killed the three and raped the boy. But why did that person let the boy stay alive if he may know who the person is? Were they careless? Or did they believe the teen wouldn't give out their identity?

The orange haired male was currently sitting in the back of one of the cop cars, refusing to have gone with an ambulance. A large blanket was wrapped around the teen, covering his nude body underneath, and his hands were clinging onto the material tight. He was too traumatized to even put on a single piece of clothing as he was taken out of the house, so before they let him out of the house, policemen gave him a blanket to at least cover himself.

A police walked up to the side of the car, where the teen sat. "…Ichigo?" The man called him by his first name but he didn't respond. He only stared out the front window of the police car.

"…I know you may not want to talk about this but…we need to know the name of the one who did this so we can track him down and put him in jail."

Flashbacks. Flashbacks of the horrible minutes that ticked away when it all happened. A flashback of him running out of his room at the sounds of scream. Screaming from his dad and sisters. A flashback of him running toward the stairs and coming to a halt at the sight of a bleeding Karin. A flashback of the man walking up the bloody stairs and walking toward his frozen, shivering body. A flashback of him being shoved onto the bed and his clothes being torn off his body. A flashback of the man committing the act of rape.

"…W-Why Aizen-sensei?"

* * *

So there it is. A short fic. I know I should be updating my other fics but I decided to put them on hiatus for a while. I really just rushed into them without a real sense of direction of where I was going to go with them. So I just need to clear up the confusion I caused on myself and figure out where I'm going to go with those fics.

I'm still without internet and luckily, after my laptop's hard drive malfunctioned on July 08, it's now fixed with a new hard drive. I think it's because it had the Vista operating system so it died for that reason. I don't know. My girlfriend says it sucks because it has so many problems and along with other people. I believe them. Now my laptop has the XP operating system and works just as great. Even better actually.

I'm also in my last year of high school so it'll be hard to update since I have do homework and it takes up my time. Especially the fact that I'm failing two of my classes. Either way, I'll try to update after I clear up my confusion.

And as for this story, it isn't tied to the plot. Everyone is human and alive. And if you didn't get it at the end, Ichigo is well a student. Aizen is his teacher. And well I didn't explain what led Sosuke to do this because I think you can make up your own beginning. You know, be creative.

And I will be posting up short stories from time to time instead of updating my chapter fics just to let people know I'm alive and because I want to get the ideas out of my head and post them up. I don't want them to stay on paper forever. And if you think it sucked, sorry I couldn't satisfy you. I was writing this for me...and to some people who seem to enjoy my fanfics.

Until next time.


	2. Tragic Conclusion

It had been a little over 2 weeks since that…day…and the event was still clear in his head. He nearly broke into tears at the recollection and it made him feel vulnerable. Men didn't cry…but here he was, nearly in tears. He was too afraid to say anything about the event. When he had been asked by the police what he knew, he had opened his mouth but nothing would come out. It was if _he _had taken his ability to speak. Since that day…he had never really been able to speak. He was like a traumatized child.

After the incident, Ichigo had moved into Urahara's home, a friend of his father's. He didn't have any other family to live with and Urahara was the closest family he could get. He was like an annoying uncle to him. All those times he would come visit the Kurosaki clinic, Urahara would always annoy him in some way and it often led the teen into punching the guy before he went to his room. The man also teased Ichigo and the way he acted annoyed him too. But now, after the whole ordeal, he didn't care much at all. Annoyance was an emotion Ichigo was void of at the moment. He was void of most emotions besides sadness and anguish. Urahara didn't even want to try teasing the other since he knew it wasn't a good time after what he had suffered though.

Ichigo hardly ate and always kept to himself. During the first few days, he didn't speak and didn't really respond to much of anything. He was like a doll. His eyes looked as if he was somewhere else and not in his body. The police, for the first couple of days, continued to try and pry some sort of information out of him, basically asking him who was the one who committed the crime. The truth hurt him so much though. The truth had shocked him into silence. He wanted to tell them something but…it seemed impossible. Urahara saw that is was somehow putting a strain on him…continuously being asked the same question over and over again. He requested that the police should back off…at least until he felt ready to say something about it. They backed off and continued their investigation of obtaining some other means of clues.

As the days turned a little over a week, he began to become responsive. He seemed like an emotionless person as he walked around. It was a relief for Urahara though. It meant he was coming out of his protective shell. He was glad to see him eat more than he did the first few days. It was some progress. Soon, he even began to help out with chores, like making meals, and even helped Urahara around his shop. The shop was the home, the front being where all the merchandise was sold. Urahara sold souvenirs, trinkets, and some toys even other objects. Business wasn't booming but Urahara earned some profit to live on. He had some other helpers too that would help with the shop and had kept him company before Ichigo moved in.

It was now nearly 2 weeks and just a couple days before, Urahara was caught by surprise when Ichigo had said an ok when the man had simply asked if he could help him restock the shop. It wasn't much, since it seemed Ichigo had struggled to just say that simple word, but it was a breakthrough.

* * *

Ichigo was pulling out some clothes from the washing machine, throwing it in a basket so he could carry it outside to dry. The male was dressed in nothing but a white shirt and loose baggy blue jeans. The male pulled out the last piece of clothing in the washer and was about to throw it in the basket when he froze, the piece of clothing remaining in his hands which he began to tightly grip it. He stared at the piece in his hands in horror, his eyes wide, and then let out loud scream.

Urahara, in his room, was completely surprised by the scream and the man immediately jumped from his chair where he had been sitting while he was reading his newspaper. He dashed for the small room the washer was kept and looked around, expecting to see a murder scene. What he saw though, was Ichigo on his knees, his hands covering his face and sobbing uncontrollably, hunched over. Urahara quickly ran over to the teen's side and hesitated resting an arm on his shoulder.

"..Ichi…Ichigo…?" He whispered in a worried tone and placed a hand on the teen's shoulder but quickly pulled it away when the other suddenly flinched. Minutes passed until Ichigo finally seemed to calm down. He still continued sobbing a little and Urahara silently led the teen out of the room.

There, on the ground, laid a black suit...

* * *

"You feeling ok now, Ichigo?" Urahara asked as he handed Ichigo a glass of water, who was sitting down on the floor in front of a table.

The teen just nodded and took the glass from the man, taking a sip from the glass. He laid the glass down on the table in front of him and wrapped his arms around himself as if it was some means of protection.

"I…I hate to ask but…what exactly happened…? Did you…remember something…?" The dirty blond haired man asked as he stood near Ichigo.

Remember…? Yeah…He saw that man in his mind…the one he had put his trust in...his so called teacher…

Ichigo shook his head no and stared forward, not wanting to answer. Or more like couldn't…

No matter how much he felt the urge he just couldn't form words. He had only managed to say ok those couple of days ago…but that was about it. It was stressing him. He had tried so many more times while he was alone in his room, to try and speak but with no success. He himself couldn't understand the reason as to why he couldn't talk and it was slowly driving him into a deeper depression.

Urahara sighed a little and sat down next to the other, staring over at the glass of water. It remained silent for a sometime until the older male broke the silence.

"You know...the police may start coming back to question you again…the least you could do is give them some kind of clue…write it down on a piece of paper or something…Sorry if it seems like I'm being a bit of a bother about this…but I'd really like whoever did this to be behind bars for good…Don't you want the same thing Ichigo?"

Ichigo didn't make any movements or attempts to say anything as he remained sitting, intently looking down at his lap. Urahara was right....He should give them a clue or rather, the name of the one who did this. But for some reason, the thought of telling the police his name, was scaring him. Thoughts of that night began rushing threw his head and caused the male to shut his eyes tightly, placing both hands on the side of his head as if he were suffering a real bad headache. He didn't even hear Urahara call out his name. All he could think about were the scenes. The image of that sword the man had used that night was causing his heart to race, fear rising, and images of the bloody scene only making it worse. His body at the mercy of that man made him shed tears and he let out a scream. Before he knew it, he fell unconscious and fell forward but Urahara had caught him from landing on the table.

"…I'm sorry, Ichigo…I shouldn't have said anything yet…" He said, feeling guilty and picked the teen up.

The man carried the orange haired boy to his room and gently laid him down on his bed, pulling the sheets over him. He silently left the room, leaving Ichigo to rest in the dark room.

* * *

Eyes slowly opened to a dark room, half opened as Ichigo slowly began to wake completely. He only stared at the ceiling for about a few seconds before fear suddenly struck him. It was dark in the room…dark like on that night and…

Ichigo sat up with a frightened look over his face and quickly looked around to see where he was. He sighed slightly with relief when he saw that it was his room at Urahara's and not his old room back at his old home…

The male began to slowly shed tears as he began to remember his family. They were gone. His dad and his two sisters were gone. Never would he be able see their warming smiles and enjoy their company.

His only family was gone…

* * *

Urahara sighed a little as he walked down the hall, having just stopped Jinta, a boy that lived with him and helped in the shop, from bickering and hitting Ururu, a girl who lived with him as well and helped out in the shop, for making a mistake of some sort. He cared for the two but at times it irked him when Ginta kept picking on Ururu. Tessai, a man that lived with him too and helped with the shop, made sure the two would make it to their rooms without starting something up again. It was getting late, almost 10pm and the man thought he should check up on Ichigo to make sure if he was asleep. It worried him a lot about what happened earlier today and it pained him to think that what most likely troubled him earlier were memories of the event.

Casually, the man opened the door to the other's room and was a bit shocked to see the teen awake. He was met by brown eyes that were slightly red, indicating the male had been crying for some time. He remained in the doorway, unsure if he should approach the other but after a while, he stepped into the room and headed over to the other. He stopped next to the bed and stared at the teen who had looked down at the sheets of his bed, fists clinched.

"…I'm glad you're awake…you scared me back there…" Urahara stated in a soft voice.

Silence was his only reply as Ichigo didn't make any movement as he continued to stare down at the sheets. It stayed like this for a few minutes and Urahara was about to say something but was stopped by a meek and raspy voice.

"…I want to…tell them…" Ichigo barely managed to say and looked up at Urahara with eyes that made the older male a bit shocked. His eyes looked like that of a determined person. Not only did that catch him a little off guard but so did the fact the other spoke a nearly complete sentence. Ichigo had only managed to say one word two days ago.

"…The police…? Are you sure you wan-"

"I want to…Urahara…I need to…for them…"

For a second he didn't understand what he meant by them but it clicked in his mind that Ichigo was referring to the ones he lost. Urahara smiled slightly and nodded.

"Alright, for them…we'll go the police department tomor-"

"No…now…I can't wait…until tomorrow. It has to be…now…"

Urahara was a little stunned by his sudden change of mood but none the less complied with the other and began to head over to door.

"Alright, I'll go call the police department, then." With that said, the man exited the room leaving Ichigo to think upon what he was going to do.

He was going to tell the police the damn of that man. That way, he'd be in jail for what he did. He hoped…that they'd give him the death penalty.

* * *

Just like that, Ichigo had told them the culprit's name, having explained he knew him because he was his teacher from school, and told them anything else that would help with the investigation. He didn't tell them why he did…because he himself didn't know why the man did it. It hurt him to think someone he had trusted and looked up, had done such a thing…took away his only family and left him to wallow in misery.

The next day, around noon, Sosuke Aizen was arrested for suspicion of 3 counts of murder and rape. Ichigo was glad…he was finally caught and would be put behind bars where he wouldn't hurt anyone else…and him.

* * *

A thud was heard, the sound of someone landing on the ground in a room. The person struggled to get on his feet, having fallen onto his back but was unable to. He was pinned to the ground, arms pulled over his hand to be pinned down with a firm hand that belonged to someone else. The person on the floor shook in fear and desperately struggled to get free but to no avail.

A man was on top of the one on the ground and was smirking as brown eyes looked over the person he had at his mercy. The one under him, sporting a partially torn white t-shirt, was thin but not too thin, having abs that looked like he worked out every now and then. Not too muscular but just enough to not make him look like he was underweight but just right for someone his age. The man on top found himself running his other free hand across the exposed chest, the shirt having been torn down the middle, and his hand quickly traveled down to the other's abdomen. He felt the other go stiff which only made him chuckle as he reached down and immediately began to undo the other's pants. This only caused the one under him to thrash around and protest.

"N-No…! P-Please don't…! Not again! Please…!"

The plea from the other only made him smirk as he continued, pulling the other's pants down to his knees a while making sure that he kept the other's arms pinned. He then tore the shirt of the other's completely off before undoing his own pants. The man then pulled down his own pants along with his boxers to reveal his hard arousal. Positioning himself, he smirked as he looked down at horrified eyes and bent down, leaning to whisper into the other's ear.

"I told you not to tell…Looks like I have no choice but to give you detention." He chuckled and before any protests were made, he plunged himself deep into the other.

A scream emitted from the one under him and went about thrashing around, trying desperately to pull away. Still, to no avail, the other continued screaming as the man began to thrust himself in and out relentlessly. It seemed like forever as the act continued and with satisfaction, the man came into the one under him, groaning in pleasure. He saw that the other was partially hard…and with a smirk, again, began to thrust in and out of the other, this time making sure he got the other to feel pleasure rather than pain.

The thrusting continued on and on and the man was thrilled to hear the other let out a moan, even if it sounded like it had been held back. He knew full well that the other didn't want to moan but since he had been relentlessly pleasing him now, it was bound to have happened. After some time, he smirked as he heard the other gasp and moved his head to look and see the other release. He soon found himself releasing for the second time and pulled out after he emptied himself into the other. The one under him, having been struggling almost the whole time, laid there, exhausted, eyes glazed over. He looked broken and defeated.

It brought a smirk to the man's face and he let go of the pair of wrists he had been holding together this whole time to keep the other's arms pinned over his head. The one under him made no attempt to get away after finally having his arms set free and only stared into nothingness. Tears eventually began to form and run down the side of his face. Around him, blood decorated the floor while parts of the walls adorned the same substance. On the far side of the room, 4 bodies laid on the ground, each one of them seeming to have been cut across the chest. No sign of life was present from them.

"….Why…?" A weak voice came from the one on the floor, his eyes blank as tears continued running down his face.

The man only smirked before leaning down, cupping the other's chin into his hand before placing a gentle kiss on the other's lips. He pulled away and ruffled orange locks before getting up. He quickly pulled up his pants, zipping them up, and turned his attention back to teen on the ground.

"Why? Because my little student…I enjoy having torturous fun with students I grow attached to. I enjoyed our time together, Kurosaki. We should do it again sometime." He said as if what he had just said wasn't bad or anything.

Speaking like that so casually…Ichigo was scared, his body shook with fear and his eyes were wide. Again sometime…? He'd have to suffer though lose like this…again…?

No…not again…

Ichigo sat up, scooting himself away from this insane man and only bothered to pull his pants up so he could stand. The other made no attempt to stop Ichigo as he grabbed a bloody katana that was lying on the ground not to far away. Without thought, Ichigo plunged the weapon through his chest and collapsed onto his knees at the pain. It stung and hurt real bad…but…he didn't want to live through this again…having already lost his family was enough but now losing people who took care of him…he had snapped. He didn't want to live through the loss again...

Tears streamed down his face as he collapsed to the ground on his side and stared up at the man that now hovered over him. The man bent down and pulled the weapon out of the other, causing a sharp gasp to escape Ichigo's mouth from the pain.

"…I was hoping that we could have done this again sometime…but I guess not…maybe I went a bit too far…? Oh well. It was fun while it lasted. By the way, if we had been able to continue this, I'm sure if you had told on me again, they wouldn't have been able to get enough evidence on me to prove me guilty…again. Goodbye Kurosaki Ichigo. " With that said, the twisted man turned on his heel and left the room.

Ichigo stared forward, tears streaming down his face and thought how he would be with his family and the others who took him in. Time passed and soon his consciousness began to fade from the continuous bleeding…and then he closed his eyes forever.

* * *

Ahhhh! I feel terrible for what I did. ;~;

I'm sorry Ichigo but guess what...Aizen later dies in a freak accident on his way home! YAY! 8D

And this is a dark fic...

So yeah, some people asked that I add another chapter so I did. After like a year when I wrote this story. Oh lazy me.

I probably have some grammar problems cause I didn't look thoroughly enough...I wanted to quickly upload it after finishing it.

My other stories are still going to be on hiatus what with me going to college now. I'm behind on classes too so I got lots of work to do.

I may pop in with another one shot, who knows. Or update my other stores. Again, who knows.

But I'd like some critics on this story...not too heavy though...I don't know if my heart could handle it. Until next time! *waves*


End file.
